Harry Potter-The Healing
by Mike the Mad Monk
Summary: Harry has defeated voldemort, and now prepares to live his life. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Hannah. Characters are cannon. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO JK ROWLING.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS CHARACTERS.

ALL RIGHTS TO JK ROWLING.

**CHAPTER ONE THE RETURN OF THE POTTER**

'Let's finish the way we started. Together'. Two figures had jumped off a tower and were enshrouded in dark and white smoke as they descended to the destroyed courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One figure was white, ghostly and vain with wickedness coursing through his body. The other was a man who looked battle worn, but filled with courage and hope. A blood curdling yell was heard and a clink of silver. The dark figure froze. The boy seized this opportunity and blasted his opponent with righteous anger, causing the wand of his opponent to fly to him and the figure drop down dead.

Harry James Potter, just aged 17, after a lifetime of hell, had just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. 'Neither can live whilst the other survives' he shouted aloud raising the wand he obtained. The wand, the most powerful in the world, was his. Suddenly, a scream was heard: "HARRY!" he turned and found himself being clutched by Hermione Granger, his adopted sister and dear friend. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She was hugging him, kissing his cheek and crying so loudly. He just was in so much pain, but he didn't mind. "HERMIONE! OW! THANK MERLIN…!" "YOU BLOODY GENIUS, HARRY!" said a familiar voice, rushing to him. Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate and Hermione's other half, was relieved to say the least. "RON!" said Harry, half crying and half laughing. Ron was equally as emotional as he pulled Harry into an embrace. They took Harry to the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, where Harry restored his wand to its former glory. He sealed the Elder wand back in the tomb and did an enchantment protecting the site.

The Golden trio then returned to the castle. They were soon joined by their friends, Neville Longbottom, clutching a sword, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, and all were so thrilled to see their fellow Gryffindor alive. Harry was then met by Arthur Weasley, who ran to him and hugged him, half sobbing. "H-h-h-Harry, m-m-m-my dear boy, you've won! You've beaten him!" Molly, matriarch of the Weasley's wasn't far behind, preparing to offer a hug to harry. "Oh, Harry, thank goodness you're still here!" she was also sobbing. Harry's green eyes just shone at her. Fleur, Bill and Charlie Weasley had also come to Harry. "Well done Harry!" said Charlie, furiously shaking Harry's hand. "Quite the hero, eh, Harry!" said Bill, thumping the hero's back with as much enthusiasm. Fleur, Bill's wife, ran to Harry and hugged and kissed him. "Oh, mon Dieu, 'Arry, thank Merlin, you is living still!" she wept as she clung on to Harry. "Ok , Fleur, it's ok, I'm here, ma soeur!" came Harry's choking. Just then, an unwelcome sight, thought Harry. It was Percy, but it didn't look like Percy. He was worn, battered and unkempt. He fell on his knees, sobbing and humbly saying: "Harry, p-p-please, forgive m-m-me. Fudge made me d-d-d-doubt you, and I-I-I.." but before he could continue, Harry had picked up Percy by the shoulders and hugged him. "Percy, what matters is that you came at last." Harry looked around at the family, horrified. "Where's Fred? George? Where's Ginny?" All looked so saddened. "Please don't tell me…" he started, but Ron and Hermione grabbed him and took him to a private room. "H-ha-HARRY!" shouted a red-headed single eared man, coming to hug Harry. "George! What happened?" "Fred… Freddie…" But before George continued, he broke down, Ron and Percy had to pick him us. Harry was then horrified by what he saw. Fred's dead body lying there. Harry shuddered. "Percy had come to join the fight; he joined Fred to fight two death eaters. One shot a killing curse aimed at Percy but Fred got in the way. He fell and Percy shot at curse at both death eaters, killing both" said Hermione, trying not to cry. "Fred…"said Harry, trying not to cry and placing a hand over Fred's heart. "Harry? Is that you?" said a voice. Harry turned from Fred's' body and turned to a long red haired girl with porcelain white skin. Her face was purpled with blood and many a sleepless hour, but her eyes were the same. "Ginny…" said Harry, rushing to her. She held out her arms and clutched the man she loved as he came into her. She held his face. "I thought you were d-d-d-d-dead, Harry, I thought he killed you?" said Ginny, sobbing. "A long story which will wait until we're comfy, eh?" soothed Harry. Ginny just grabbed him and kissed his scar on his head. He groaned in pain, clutching his heart and fell backwards. Ginny looked and saw the shirt ripped open and covered in blood and there she saw a lightning bolt over the heart. "HARRY! OH MERLIN!" She screamed, hand over her mouth. Bill, Ron, Hermione and Fleur saw the commotion and rushed over. They were equally horrified. "Oh la la, 'Arry! Vot 'appened to you?" said Fleur, eyes aflame with worry. "HOLY MERLIN!" cried Ron. Molly just turned white as Hermione summoned several chairs. George nearly fainted and summoned water. Neville, Arthur, Charlie and Percy, all white faced helped the hero into a chair. When Harry was sat he was being tended to by Fleur, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry just stared at the panic stricken faces of his friends and began to explain his state. "Well', he began. 'It was in the Forbidden Forrest and I had gone to face Riddle. I used the Resurrection stone to see my parents, Sirius and…Remus. The said that they'd be there to support me as I faced Riddle. He and I met and he shot a killing curse at me". Ron just stood there shaking and going white. "HE KILLED YOU!?" screamed Bill. Harry held up his hand to calm Bill. "I had to sacrifice myself to give opportunity to finally finish him off. My thoughts at the moment were you guys, especially Ron and Hermione". And turning his gaze to Ginny he whispered "and you, Ginny", Ginny was just crying her eyes out. "Remember how I got the scar on my head? Well this scar's the same thing, really. I was a horcrux, the one that Riddle never meant to create". Harry pointed to his chest. Fleur looked at him, holding his hand. "Vos love,'Arry, zat gave you ze mark on your 'ead". "True, my mother's love. But it was my love for you all that got me this one" he said pointing to his heart. Ron was still gobsmacked "But bloody hell, mate, you were dead, how are you still here?" Harry looked at Ron and explained that he was in a state of limbo. All of the horcruxes had just been destroyed and he saw Dumbledore and chose to return. "When my 'dead body' was returned to this place, I heard Neville speak, I heard your cries, but Neville's bravery proved a real awakener. He spoke for you all. He is a true Gryffindor." "Which is why I had the sword that killed the snake?" said Neville half shaking, half smiling. Harry just smiled at Neville. "Nev, you took over the DA and I'm grateful, you had the courage of Godric himself, killing the snake and allowing me to destroy the darkest wizard of the age" he said, yelling in pain. "The real task starts now. The healing. The rebuilding. The renewal." said Harry. Hermione held her wand over Harry's heart. Fleur, Molly and Ginny held theirs as well. Ron said to his friend. "Relax, Harry, they're going to do something". Harry just looked worried. Hermione hovered her free hand over Harry's heart. "Harry, we love you, so this is going to hurt, but it's more potent than dittany" she said reassuringly. Fleur, Molly, Ginny and Hermione then glared at the curse and chanted "_Vulnera Sanentur_". A glow of gold emitted from their wands. Harry felt a tingle throughout his body. He felt no pain. The sensation was warm, fuzzy, sweet. George had taken the upper part of Harry's clothes and repaired them. Charlie had got some bandages and lotions and got Fleur and Ginny to bind up Harry's injuries. At that point Harry fainted with exhaustion.

Arthur then levitated Harry, summoning Hagrid and took him to the common room. "Is 'e alright, Arthur?" said a worried Hagrid. 'He will be, he's just zonked out' came the senior Weasley's reply. Harry, unbeknownst to him, had Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville place him carefully in a bed in the Gryffindor common room. Just then, Minerva McGonagall had entered and came and sat with Harry. Ginny was sat placing moist cloths on his head and had removed his glasses. "How is our hero doing, Miss Weasley?" asked a concerned professor. "He is exhausted, professor, he is covered in injuries and he has another scar over his heart this time" explained Ginny. "Och, the poor dear." exclaimed the professor, hand to mouth. "But we've cancelled out the curse over it." "Who did, Ginny?" "Fleur, Mum, Hermione and I, we used a spell of healing. His love caused him to sacrifice himself for us and we owe him so much" said Ginny looking adoringly at Harry. Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt came in, removed his hat and knelt next to Harry. "Harry Potter, you hero. You have done so well." He said putting his hand on Harry's. "As temporary minister for magic, I here to say thank you on behalf of the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix". He rose up and looked at Ginny. "Look after him, Ginny". "He's not short of people who want to care for him" said Minerva. "Can we help you, Kingsley?" "Ah Minerva, I'm here to tell you that you are herby elevated to the post of Headmistress of Hogwarts". Just then, a voice came from the bed, "Good on you, Professor!" said a weak Harry. "Harry, my dear boy!" said the adults rushing to a battered Harry. "I'm ok, guys, really." But the Auror and the teacher were so relieved. Harry explained the situation. Minerva just sobbed and Kingsley mopped his brow, eyes wide open. "So, you see, he's gone. Tom Riddle is no more" finished Harry, head on pillow. "What a tale-a true tale at that, too" said Kingsley, still shocked. "So Severus was on our side?" said Minerva. Harry had summoned a pensieve and showed how Severus Snape was a double spy for the death eaters and how he loved his mother. Ginny was shocked, so Harry grabbed her hand and said to her; "It's ok, Gin, it's over".

Ron and Hermione came and sat with Harry whilst Ginny was getting some rest herself. Ron looked terrible, but was glad to see Harry still alive. Harry patted his friend's hand and said "I know mate, but you are not the only one who has lost someone." Hermione looked at Harry and asked who on earth he was talking about. Harry looked at her and said one word. "Teddy". "Teddy Lupin?" said Ron, shocked. "Remus and Tonks wanted me to be Godfather to him" said Harry mournfully. "I must face up to the fact that he is my family now, but I need to meet him". Hermione rushed down stairs to get two figures. Andromeda Tonks and a baby boy. Harry sat up and smiled at the woman. "Aunty Andi, I'm so sorry…" But the witch smiled at him and said "I know Harry, you brave chap. Look who I've got" and instantly, Harry noticed a child with Bubblegum-pink hair, like his mother. The baby was placed into Harry's shaking arms. The eyes of the baby's opened, and his hair turned black.

Harry gazed into those eyes. They were Remus's eyes. Harry just smiled and said quietly to the boy in his arms; "Hi Teddy Lupin, I'm Harry Potter, your god-daddy. I knew your mummy and daddy and your daddy was a best friend of my daddy and…" just then he paused as a little finger wrapped around his thumb. He was there mouth hanging open and a tear started to formulate. Hermione and Andromeda were bawling their eyes out and Ron was trying to keep his composure. "I think he likes you, Harry" he said grinning. Harry just laughed and looked at Teddy and whispered to him. "I declare to you, Edward Remus Lupin, that I, Harry James Potter, will protect and guard you with my life and make sure you will grow up knowing your parents and having a better life than I have had." This became all too much for Andromeda and Hermione who rushed to Harry.

Hagrid and some of the Weasley's came in to see the hero. Molly saw the baby in Harry's arms and cried 'Harry…' Arthur tried to calm her down. Fleur, Percy and Ginny came forward. Percy was the first to speak. "Who is he, Harry?" "This, Percy, is my Godson" said Harry, looking at the Weasley. "Godson? You don't mean…Teddy do you?" said Percy, his heart melting still. "Not Tonks and Remus's boy?" "The same". Fleur was just mesmerised and Ginny came and sat by Harry, who was still half crying. Percy came nearer and made a document appear out of thin air. He beckoned Andromeda to appear. "He needs as much care as possible from his grandmother and godfather", began Percy. "And other family members" said Harry, looking intently at the scribe. "Write this. 'I, Harry James Potter, in conjunction with Andromeda Tonks, vow for the whole of my life to protect Edward Remus Lupin, Son of Remus and Nymphadora, lately departed. And furthermore, I vow to provide care and any necessities that will rise from henceforth". "So be it" said Percy, offering the scroll to Harry. Fleur and Ginny also offered to sign it and Andromeda and Arthur also signed it. Percy got his wand out and said: "I, Percy Ignatius Weasley, member of the Wizenmagot, do hereby verify and ratify these documents." And with at tap the documents were sealed and sent to the ministry. Fleur put her hand on Harry's shoulder and said to him. "Ve owe you so much, 'Arry, let us 'elp you, sil vous plait?". "Come on, Harry, my dear, you need all the help you can get!" added Molly. Hermione, Ron and all present nodded. Ginny pressed her nose to Harry's cheek. "You're not alone, Harry". She kissed it, making him blush and smile. "OK you can help" he said finally. Little did he realise he was not on the bed, but floating in a moment of joy. Fleur and Ginny had to pin him down. Teddy was returned to his grandmother by Ron. Harry was about to get up, but found he was on the receiving end of a Weasley pile up. Not from Molly, but from Ron, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George, with Ginny and Hermione holding his hands.

When Harry eventually got up, he was embraced by Hagrid, his friend. "Harry Potter, you are the bravest man I know. Your mum and dad would have been proud" said Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid" said Harry, beaming at his old friend. Seamus, Neville and Dean came to support Harry down the steps to the great hall. "Ready, Harry?" said Neville, standing on the Right of Harry. "Yep" said Harry, nodding at Seamus, standing on his left. Dean was in front to clear the way. When they had got down stairs, Harry was greeted by many faces. Luna Lovegood came up to Harry and hugged him. "Well done Harry, we're all proud of you" she said. Harry just smiled. Oliver Wood and many of Harry's old Quidditch teammates came and congratulated him. "Harry, you are one remarkable man!" came a voice. It was Angelina Johnson. She was half crying and half laughing. All of Harry's friends and allies wanted to make sure he was alive. Even Mr Argus Filch, the squib care taker added his voice. "Well done, Mr Potter, Well done." Harry just beamed at him. The teachers were next. Professor Slughorn, Trelawney, Sprout and Flitwick all came to Harry to offer their thanks. "I knew it, Potter, I saw it in my inner eye" said Trelawney, shaking his hand. "Sure you didn't use Felix Felicis?" said Professor Sprout, hugging Harry. "He's Lily's son, he doesn't need luck, Pomona! Well done Harry!" said Slughorn. Even Professor Flitwick was impressed. "Well, Harry, you have done it, you've rid of him for once and for all!" Harry was just overwhelmed by support. But all the Slytherin students that remained just glared at Harry. But Draco Malfoy came to Harry and bowed to him. Harry asked him-why. "Because you saved me from a fate worse than death. Even if I'm put into Azkaban with my father, I'll still be a relieved man that Voldemort has gone". "Call him Tom Riddle, Draco, he is no more" said Harry. Draco just respectfully bowed and instructed the Slytherin house not to harm Harry Potter. Harry then reached the people he knew and love and sat with them, knowing that he didn't for the moment, have to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: FRED's FUNERAL**

A dark cloud was hanging over the Burrow. It was no longer the wonderful house it was. It was restored, alright, but these were sad times. They had just been to the Funerals of Remus and Tonks Lupin and now they had to perform their hard task of burying Fred. Harry and Hermione had to try and keep everyone comfortable and calm. Arthur and Bill were just about holding up, but the others were not so fortunate.

Harry came into Ron's room at the Burrow and found him deep in depression and distress. Harry came and sat down beside his best friend. Ron looked at him, red faced, sobbing. "I can't do it, I just don't know is I want to!" he sobbed. "I know, mate" said Harry, embracing Ron, "I know, it hurts". Harry then proceeded to help his friend getting his robes on and led him downstairs. Molly, who was sat at the table, was in a terrible state, sobbing into her apron. Arthur was sat in his armchair, smoking a pipe, sombrely. Hermione was busy trying to comfort Percy and Charlie. George was sat, head in his hands, eyes bruised. It was a terrible state. Bill and Fleur were also there trying to occupy their family, only pausing to shoot a smile at Harry.

Harry walked outside and found Ginny sitting under the door by the shed. And he knelt down to her level. She looked at him through her long red hair and reddened brown eyes, tears streaming down her face and said quietly "Oh Harry! I-I-I d-d-d-don't know what to do! He's gone, my Freddie's gone!" Harry quickly put his arms around her and comforted her as much as he could. "Ssssshhhh….I know, I know, he was a sweet guy" soothed harry. "We'll all miss him." Just then a familiar face appeared. It was Neville, come to support the family and his friends. Harry stood up, propping up Ginny and walked over to Neville, who was looking rather smart. "Hi Harry" he said, embracing his friend. "Neville, my friend" said Harry offering a manly hug. "Good of you to come today". Just then Ron came and greeted Neville, followed closely by Hermione. Then everyone went to the cemetery for the funeral ritual.

Ron, Harry, Neville, Percy, Bill and Charlie had been asked to carry Fred's body to his final resting place, with Neville and Harry doing the final incantations. Many guests had come to the funeral to pay the last respects. Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid and many staff and students of Hogwarts ad arrived. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was a friend of the family, came and embraced Arthur and Molly, who were both wearing matching Black outfits. Behind a curtain, Percy was conversing with Harry. Percy was still remorseful about the way he had treated Harry for the past two years. "Harry", he said "I cannot help but apologise for my actions against you in the past…" but before he could continue, Harry was reassuring him "No worries, Perce, I forgive you already." Ron heard the chat and smiled at the reconciliation.

The time had come to bury Fred. Harry and Neville at the feet, Percy and Charlie at the arms and Bill and Ron at the head carried the body of Fred to the place of burial. Before the coffin was closed, everyone had an opportunity to bid farewell to the dearly departed. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron sobbed as they came to see their brother, Ginny couldn't say anything, but kissed her brother and moved on. Neville came next and placed in Fred's Dumbledore's Army medal and patted his hand saying "Ta, Fred" Harry came next and had the sad honour of placing Fred's wand on his chest. "Fred", whispered Harry, "you were a good laugh, a good beater and a good friend. Be at peace. Say hi to Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and the others for me". And looking at the Weasley's he said too Fred "I swear that I will look after your family-our family". Professor McGonagall then blew into her tartan handkerchief and handed a Gryffindor scarf for Harry to place in Fred's coffin. He then placed his hands on Fred and said "Bye, Fred, look after yourself". Molly and Arthur came next and were in hysterics. Arthur could not help but weep for his son and Molly was distressed. Harry and Hermione had to help them return to their seats. It was finally George's turn to say his farewells. He went to the coffin and peered down at his twin lying there. "Well Freddie", he began. "For once, I'm speechless! You were my shadow, my partner in crime, my all! Oh, Fred! I'll miss you!" George embraced his brother, kissed his cheek and sat down, sobbing.

The solemn moment had arrived. Harry and Neville came forward and placed the lid on the coffin. Then flicking their wands the incanted '_Wingardium Leviosa_' and the coffin was lifted. '_Descendio_' was the next word to bury Fred. Harry then made a monument appear over the grave, which said: 'FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY 1-4-1978-2-5-1998-JOKER, BEATER, FRIEND, SON, BROTHER'. All then parted their separate ways. Neville had accompanied Harry and Hermione and the Weasley clan back to the Burrow.

At the Burrow, Neville and Harry were chatting of old times, whilst Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George were comforting each other. Percy was comforting his father, Charlie his mother. Bill was joined by Fleur, his wife, who was organising drinks for everyone. Just then Kingsley came in and asked for everyone's attention. "What is it, Kingsley?" said Neville. "The will of Fred Weasley". All were silent. It resembled a howler, but it wasn't. It was the gentle yet cheeky voice of Fred that came. It began to speak: "Be it known to persons here present that I, Frederick Gideon Weasley, being of sound mind and body, make my last will and testament. To Mr Harry James Potter, my team mate and friend. I bequeath 10% shares in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, to which, thanks to his generosity, my brother and I were able to initiate. I bequeath to the same Mr Potter a silver pocket watch. Next, to Miss Hermione Jean Granger, bequeath 10% shares in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and a silver rose brooch. To Ginny, my only sister, in the hope of her happiness, I give 10% shares in WWW and a book of memories. May he who loves her be devoted to her all the days of their lives. To Percy, 10% shares and a quill from a Gold Eagle. To Charlie, 10/% shares and my collection of dragons. To Bill and Fleur, 10% shares and my broom stick to be given to your children as a reminder of their Uncle Freddie. To Mum and Dad, I bequeath 10% of shares in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and my cherished Weasley jumpers. To Ron, my ickle Ronniekins, 15/% of shares in our business and my beater's club. Finally to George, my best friend, my partner, my brother. I give you my love, 15% of shares and my best robes. I love you all. Here ends the Will". A great silence descended on them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND BIRTHDAYS**

Two months had passed since Fred's funeral and it was July 20th. In eleven days, Harry would turn 18 years of age. Little did he know that plans were afoot. Ron and George, who had continued Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes together, were keeping Harry occupied, or at least trying to. Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Molly were planning a party for Harry. Percy and Arthur were working in the ministry, working out things with the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

At the Burrow, the ladies were sat relaxing and talking about Harry. "Iz it not amazing 'ow 'Arry 'as grown?" said Fleur. Molly said in a daze of unbelief 'I know! He is still as sweet and kind hearted as the day I first met him". "He's like the brother I never had and I know Ron's opinion on him" piped up Hermione. Ginny just sat there saying nothing, but stared into space, grinning inanely. Hermione knew how Ginny felt about the hero. "Ve must do something", thought Fleur, aloud, "it isn't everyday zat one turns eighteen, no?" Just then, Bill came in and had an idea. "How about we have a party for Harry on his birthday, make up for last year's events?" he said grinning. "AH! C'EST BIEN!" said Fleur, kissing her husband. Molly squeaked "Yes!' Molly, guys", said Hermione, "I think I know what we have to do…" and the witches and the wizard huddled together in discussion.

Meanwhile at the ministry, Kingsley, Arthur and Percy we sat together and thinking about what to do about Harry. Percy had come to respect harry over the past few months and felt that he was an important part of the family. "Harry has accomplished many remarkable things" said Percy. "He is a man of heroic virtue". "That he is indeed, son", said Arthur, half smiling, "and I envy the man who has him as a Son-in-law." "True" said the minister, smiling thoughtfully. "I'm recommending him for Auror training, with Ron and Neville, and extending to Harry an Order of Merlin, first class." "An OM? Blimey" said an exasperated Arthur. "Who knows?" said Percy, "He could rise as Head Auror!" and three of those men laughed.

At the Weasley's shop, Harry, Ron and George were enjoying a tea break. George had recently got together with Angelina Johnson, a former chaser on Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron and Harry were trying to get information on their situation. "So" probed Ron, "tell us what happened?" "Well, I was at Fred's grave and Angie comes up to me and puts her arm around me. She then caresses me and the rest is history" explained George. "Oh, so it's 'Angie' now, is it?" chuckled Harry. "So you were blown away by her kindness?" "You could say that!" said George, cheekily grinning.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny were baking and at a time when they were resting, Hermione looked at Ginny and notice Ginny holding a pair of Harry's glasses. "You love him, don't you, Ginny?" asked Hermione carefully. Ginny went red. "Harry, do you love him? I know he's mad for you." Ginny looked at Hermione and simply said "Yes." "Then why not tell him?" "I will. On his birthday!" and the two girls giggled.

At 12 Grimmuald Place, which was now brighter than ever before, Kreacher, Harry's house elf, had taken to being a bit more cheerful around the place. Harry came in and was eagerly greeted by Kreacher. "Good day, Master Harry". "Hi, Kreacher" replied Harry, who slumped into his armchair. Kreacher had prepared for his master some tea and cake. '"ou are an angel, Kreacher" said a grateful Harry. "He-he" replied Kreacher. "Kreacher has been advised that he must tell Master Harry that his godson is due to come with his grandmother tomorrow." "Ah, excellent! You know what to do!" said Harry, excitedly. "Of course, sir". Kreacher was a changed elf from what he was.

The next day, Andromeda Tonks and her grandson, Teddy Lupin, who was now 5 months old, came to Harry at Grimmuald Place. Harry was delighted to receive his guests. "Auntie Andie!" he said happily. "Good to see you." As soon as he finished talking, he found that a bundle of bubblegum pink hair had jumped into his arms. "And hello Teddy" he laughed. They all sat and reminisced about old times and memories. Andromeda, who was a Slytherin, was a kind and loving woman. The war had bereft her of her husband, Ted, daughter, Nymphadora and Remus, her son-in-law. She was a member of the Black family, but she was disowned for loving a man who was muggle-born. With her daughter's death, she took responsibility of Teddy, along with Harry. When they were sat, she was joking with him about his impending birthday. "So," she said. "Eighteen, a milestone. How do you feel?" "Numb" said Harry and the both laughed and joked for a good while.

On Harry's birthday, Harry hand awakened to breakfast in bed, courtesy of Kreacher. When he had got downstairs, the wizard apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He swiftly moved to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, where George Weasley was, and went in for a chat. George had been instructed to keep harry occupied for a bit and then bring him to the Burrow for his birthday party, but of course, George was keeping schtum about this. "George, what the hell is going on?" said harry in a distorted voice. But George was giving one of signature grins. "You'll see!" he said ominously.

SNAP! Harry and George apparated to the Burrow, whey they were greeted by Percy, Bill and Fleur. Percy and Bill quickly came and greeted Harry their friend as their brother. Fleur simply floated to Harry, kissed his cheek and said "Bon anniversaire, 'Arry!". The Birthday boy just blushed. Just then, to his euphoria, Harry saw many familiar faces appear. Hagrid came and hugged him so hard that he felt his feet levitate off the ground. Molly and Arthur came and Harry found himself in between Molly's loving embrace and Arthur's warm handshake. When he was released, Ron came up and hugged his best mate, saying "'Appy Birthday, mate!" Hermione came with Teddy in her arms, handed him to Harry, kissed his cheek and said "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Teddy, who had been restless in Hermione's arms, soon settled in Harry's. He just laughed and chuckled "Hello, little guy!" Then, looking at Hermione, he wondered "Where's Ginny?" George then came and put a blindfold on Harry, took Teddy, handed him to Molly and led Harry to the Burrow's door. Charlie, who had come from Romania, greeted them. "Hello, Birthday boy!" "Charlie?" said Harry. "Where's Ginny?" "Over here!" said a silky voice. Harry instantly recognised the voice. A sweet aroma filled the room filling his nostrils. It smelled of sweet treacle tart, a new broomstick handle and flowers-it was Ginny's perfume. Instantly, he found himself with his blindfold removed and face to face with a most beautiful sight. A red, long haired, pale porcelain freckled skinned petite girl had her arms wrapped around Harry, who said silently "Hello, Ginny" She kissed him, saying "Hello, stranger."

Ron and Hermione had then taken up a grinning Harry to Ron's room to prepare for his party. Ron looked at Harry, who looked bewitched by the sight of Ginny, and said abruptly "Do you love her?" "Who?" said Harry, dreamily. "Ginny, my sister, you dufus!" "I think it's fair to say that he does, Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione in her wise way. Harry just sat there, goofily staring into blank space, grinning inanely. Ron had to use '_Aguamenti_' to bring Harry out of his trance and back to reality. But both Ron and Hermione knew that their best friend was truly, madly and deeply in love with the Weasley girl. When they had finally prepared Harry, they took him to his party.

In the garden, Fleur, Ginny, Percy and Molly had set up many tables. Percy had piled up the presents, Fleur had set up the food and Molly and Ginny were preparing seating arrangements for their guests. Molly had used and engorgement charm on a chair for Hagrid, for obvious reasons. Meanwhile, Hermione and Charlie were preparing Harry's Cake and Arthur, Bill, George and Hagrid were keeping the birthday boy occupied. Ron was greeting the multitude of Harry's friends. There was Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett and a few of the Hogwarts teachers, including McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout. Olivander also was there with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Teddy and his grandmother came and were being thoroughly entertained by Ron. Teddy jumped into his arms and his hair turned a Weasley shade of Red.

Harry and his chaperones came to the garden to cries and music of 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' He just went as red as the Weasleys' hair and smiled the biggest smile he had done in many years. Molly had sat him down at the head of the table, with Ron and Hermione either side of him. Ginny sat next to Ron, George next to Hermione and so on. Molly, Fleur and Ginny, who had done the cooking, had surpassed themselves, in Harry's humble opinion. When the meal was over, harry got to opening his presents. He was put on a high throne like chair, made of Golden oak. Ron came and begged Harry to open his present first. Harry laughed aid, resignedly "All right, all right, hold your hippogriffs!" Harry opened a red and gold package and his old snitch restored to its former glory. George's turn was next. A Blue package with a green bow greeted Harry's eyes. He opened it and discovered a red wand sheath, made of dragon Hyde. Bill and Fleur got Harry a pair of silver rimmed glasses. "Strong as you can get, 'Arry, mon frère" said Fleur. "'And made by moi et strengthened by Bill" Harry just shot a smile at his vela sister who greeted his eyes. She and Bill knew him enough to know he loved their gift. Hermione had a photo album for Harry of all the members of Dumbledore's Army. Dean and Seamus had sneaked a barrel of Butterbeer from Hogsmeade for their friend. Ron sniggered at Harry's face when he saw it. Percy came next and had bought Harry a special calligraphy set with his insignia on it. The message read '…to a Wizard in whom I've deep respect…PW'. The Hogwarts staff handed a scroll to the birthday boy. It was in the colours of Godric Gryffindor. It read: 'Harry James Potter is hereby designated as patron of Hogwarts'. Harry went to his old Head of House and hugged her. She smiled and sat down. Neville had come with a new trunk for harry, emblazoned with Harry's DA crest. Hagrid came with a motor bike. "Twas yer Godfather's, 'Arry. I've restores it to its former glory-like". Harry just grinned and embraced his old friend. Molly and Arthur gave Harry a set of Gold dress robes, with his initials on them. Ginny got her boyfriend a tee-shirt with an animated Gryffindor Lion and a replica of Godric Gryffindor's sword. Finally, Kingsley came forward and knelt at Harry's feet, making him nervous. "Bloody hell, what's he up to?" he thought. "Harry" said Kingsley. "It has been a difficult time for us, but you have led and fought valiantly the battle against Tom Riddle, silenced him and bought peace. It is therefore my decision to award you Order of Merlin First Class". Everyone stood up and cheered and applauded Harry Potter OM1st as he was presented with a gold medal. He was overwhelmed and joyful. "SPEECH, SPEECH!" howled Bill at the top of his voice. So, Harry reluctantly put his wand to his throat and boomed: "THANK YOU ALL! IT HAS BEEN A BRILLIANT OCCASSION! I LOVE YOU ALL AND, WELL…JUST… THANKS!" and with that, thunderous applause appeared.

After everyone had departed, Harry and Arthur were left on the sofa in the Burrow. They both looked at each other, as a father to a son. "You know, Harry", said Arthur. "I am lucky to know you. You have saved my family on countless occasions, you have been a comfort." Harry simply replied "Thanks". "I mean it, my boy" said Arthur, emotion building, "you have been a tower of strength these months past". "You Weasleys are the closest thing I have to a family", replied Harry. "I wish your parents had seen you today, with Ginny Hermione, Fleur, Teddy, Molly, the boys and with the guests", mawked Arthur. Harry just smiled.

Just then, Ginny apparated behind the two men, grabbed Harry and said "I need Harry for a moment, Dad" and with that, Harry and Ginny apparated to her room. Ginny made sure that the door was shut and performed a spell to prevent noise exiting the room. She then turned to the man in her room and grinned mischievously. "Ginny? What's up?" said Harry. Ginny's grin widened further." I have one more birthday surprise for the birthday boy" she said. At that moment, she whispered a spell and revealed herself, just there in nothing but a lacy set of underthings. Harry stood with eyes widened and jaw dropped-he could scarcely believe what he was seeing. His heart pounded and his blood simmered and he found himself caressing Ginny, his fingers entwined in her luscious red hair. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him. This was a passionate kiss and embrace, as if their very lives were dependant on their love. Nothing else mattered at that point. All was well and good in Harry's world.


End file.
